COMBIEN DE CARTES ?
by fausta88
Summary: Xena et Gabrielle jouent aux cartes. Traduction de "Cards anyone" de BL Miller.


COMBIEN DE CARTES ?  
Par B. L. Miller

Traduction de Fausta88

Vous savez comment c'est, j'étais là, tranquille, à écrire une longue et épique histoire-fleuve pleine de terreur et de heurts/réconforts quand ma muse m'est apparue et m'a demandé ce qui se passerait si notre guerrière et notre barde favorites faisaient un strip-poker soupir. Alors j'ai arraché une feuille fraîche de cyber-papier et j'ai sorti ce petit bijou. Savourez-le. :) B L

DROITS D'AUTEUR : Les personnages de Xena, Gabrielle, Argo, etc. appartiennent à MCA/ Universal. Je ne fais que les emprunter pour un petit moment. Sans intention d'infraction. Le reste de l'histoire m'appartient et j'en détiens les droits d'auteur. Toute représentation ou reproduction, intégrale ou partielle, faite sans mon consentement écrit est illicite. On peut me contacter à cette adresse IQ139 .

SEXE : Cette histoire contient des scènes d'amour entre deux femmes. :) Si cela vous choque, veuillez ne pas lire cette histoire. Il y a plein d'autres histoires magnifiques ailleurs.

COMBIEN DE CARTES ?  
Par B. L. Miller  
Ecrit le 18/7/97

Traduit le 2/2/99 par Fausta88.

La pluie crépitait dehors, semblant assombrir la caverne plus qu'il n'aurait dû à cette heure du jour. Xena déplaça la pile de bois de l'entrée de la caverne vers le fond, espérant en avoir assez pour attendre la fin de la tempête. Gabrielle était adossée contre la selle, le bout de sa plume caressant ses lèvres, les yeux collés au parchemin devant elle. La guerrière jeta un regard vers ses armes, une fois de plus. Elles étaient aussi aiguisées que possible et polies à les rendre éclatantes. Elle s'adossa contre le mur de la grotte et laissa échapper un soupir exaspéré.

"Tu veux que je te raconte une histoire ?", demanda le barde sans quitter des yeux son travail.  
"Non, je suis fatiguée des histoires. Je veux faire quelque chose", elle tendit la main vers son chakram. Les yeux de Gabrielle s'agrandirent et elle laissa tomber son parchemin et son crayon pour arracher des mains de la guerrière l'arme ronde.  
"Oh non, pas ça. Je ne joue pas à 'Voyons un peu jusqu'où on peut s'approcher de la tête de Gabrielle avec le chakram', elle plaça le disque à distance de son côté, loin des mains pleines d'ennui de sa compagne.  
"Il faut bien que je m'entraîne de temps en temps.", répliqua Xena, cherchant des yeux quelque chose à faire. Gabrielle sembla pensive un instant, puis ses yeux s'agrandirent.  
"Ça y est ! , s'exclama-t-elle en fouillant dans les sacoches qui semblaient capables de tout contenir sans même être déformées. Elle en sortit un paquet de cartes maintenues ensemble par une lanière de cuir.

Xena renâcla à l'idée du barde. " Je ne joue aux cartes, Gabrielle. Et d'abord, où est-ce que tu as eu celles-là ?"  
"Ephiny me les a données la dernière fois que nous étions au village. Elle a dit que ça pourrait te faire descendre de cheval. J'avais oublié que je les avais.", répliqua-t-elle en battant les cartes. "Allez, Xena. Qu'est-ce que t'as d'autre à faire ?"

Xena jeta un regard à la pluie torrentielle et poussa un soupir. Elle détestait les jeux. Quelle perte de temps. Elle se retourna pour regarder le barde impatient. "On joue à quoi ?"  
"Un jeu que Autolycus m'a appris, Haches et Marteaux."  
"Haches et Marteaux ? A quoi il pensait en t'apprenant cela ?, dit la guerrière en pointant un doigt indigné vers sa jeune compagne.  
"Xena, je ne suis pas une enfant. Je suis assez vieille pour jouer à Haches et Marteaux. Je suis Reine des Amazones, tu sais."dit-elle, les yeux peinés, ce qui instantanément fit naître un sentiment de culpabilité chez la guerrière pour avoir traité ainsi une innocente en mal de protection.  
"OK, c'est bon. On va jouer à Haches et Marteaux. Qu'est-ce qu'on va parier ? On n'a même pas deux dinars à faire tinter ensemble."  
"Et bien euh... Qu'est-ce que tu faisais quand tu jouais sans argent ?, elle regarda la grande femme à ses côtés trouver un intérêt soudain dans la contemplation du feu et commencer à donner des coups de bâtons dedans. Elle marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible. "Quoi ?", demanda Gabrielle, se demandant si le visage de la guerrière rosissait sous l'effet de la chaleur du feu ou de l'embarras.  
"Je disais, on se déshabillait." répéta Xena tranquillement Xena, sans quitter le feu des yeux. Gabrielle resta coite un moment, son regard tombant aussi sur le feu.  
"Oh.", répondit Gabrielle. "Et bien, on pourrait faire ça. Enfin, je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme si nous ne nous étions jamais vues nues auparavant, toutes les deux."

Le cœur de Xena battit férocement dans sa poitrine. Certes, il était vrai qu'elles s'étaient déjà vues nues l'une et l'autre, mais c'était d'habitude pour un court instant avant d'entrer ou de sortir de l'eau ou en changeant de vêtements. Elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait empêcher le désir qui la dévorait depuis si longtemps de transparaître dans ses yeux, si elle était forcée de regarder sa compagne nue en face d'elle. Ce fut peut-être par désir ou par curiosité, mais la guerrière opina de la tête courageusement et se plaça dans une position où elles pourraient jouer, assises l'une en face de l'autre. Gabrielle fit un large sourire et distribua cinq cartes avant de reposer le paquet près d'elle.

Xena regarda ses cartes. Une Hache, deux Marteaux et deux Massues. Elle déposa la Hache et attendit que le barde lui tende une nouvelle carte. Un autre Marteau. Une pleine Taverne. Son visage resta impassible tandis qu'elle regardait Gabrielle prendre deux cartes.

"Okay, qu'est-ce que t'as ?, dit le barde en faisant un grand sourire à ses trois Haches.  
"Une pleine Taverne.", répliqua la guerrière en étalant les cartes sur le sol pour que le barde les voie. Gabrielle roula des yeux et jeta ses cartes. Avec un sourire espiègle, elle délaça sa botte gauche et la retira, en agitant ses orteils un moment avant de les mettre sous le nez de la guerrière. "Enlève-moi ça !", gronda Xena et jouant le jeu, elle repoussa le pied incriminé. "Tu essayes de me faire mourir ?"  
"Amusant d'entendre ça d'une femme qui doit enlever ses bottes loin du campement. Ne les mets pas dans le torrent ou alors les poissons vont en sortir et se suicider.", plaisanta-t-elle. Elles échangèrent de joyeuses plaisanteries qui les firent rire et pouffer pendant un moment avant de reprendre le jeu. Gabrielle perdit rapidement la partie suivante et de ce fait, son autre botte.

Le cœur de Xena battit la chamade quand elle réalisa ce que serait le prochain vêtement que Gabrielle allait enlever, son horrible bustier vert. En regardant les lueurs du feu jouer sur les abdominaux musclés, elle dut bien admettre qu'il avait des avantages sur le bustier précédent. A son désarroi, elle perdit les deux parties suivantes, la mettant dans la même position que sa compagne.

Gabrielle regarda ce qu'elle avait en main et sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Quatre Marteaux. Xena n'avait aucune chance de battre ça. Elle jeta sa cinquième carte et en reçu une nouvelle, essayant difficilement de ne pas montrer son excitation. C'était si rare quand elle avait l'occasion de voir les magnifiques rondeurs de sa meilleure amie. Le désir lancinant d'aller au-delà de leur amitié refit surface. Depuis leur baiser et la résurrection de Xena, Gabrielle avait réalisé la profondeur de ses sentiments et ces pensées la tourmentaient. Au village des Amazones, le barde avait essayé de regarder le visage de la guerrière quand les danseuses avaient fait leur show, essayant de déceler si elle s'intéressait aux femmes. Comme d'habitude, le visage de sa grande compagne était resté stoïque et impassible, comme si le fait de voir des femmes pratiquement nues danser devant elle était chose courante.

Revenant au présent, elle leva la tête rapidement et surprit les yeux bleus profonds de ses yeux verts aussi profonds. Pour une fraction de seconde, les deux purent jurer avoir vu la même chose dans les yeux de l'autre. Xena s'éclaircit la gorge et baissa les yeux sur ses cartes. "Trois Haches et deux Marteaux."  
"Hah ! Quatre Haches !", dit le barde en étalant ses cartes pour se frotter les mains en signe de victoire. Xena soupira et se leva. Gabrielle regarda d'un air désappointé la guerrière enlever sa jupe en cuir et se rasseoir.  
"Un problème ?" railla Xena quand elle nota l'expression de son visage et une question se forma dans son esprit.  
"Oh, non.", J'avais juste oublié la jupe, c'est tout.", dit Gabrielle d'un air nonchalant en ramassant les cartes et les battant. Elle remarqua une douce chaleur se former entre ses jambes. Elle ramassa deux Marteaux, deux Massues et une Epée. Elle rejeta tout sauf l'Epée et attendit que Xena prenne ses cartes.

Xena regarda ses cartes. Trois Massues, une Epée et une Hache. Gabrielle posa trois Epées, une Massue et un Marteau. "Les Massues battent les Epées.", dit Xena en montrant ses cartes.  
"Tu as raison.", dit Gabrielle. Elle fit un bref sourire et délaça son bustier. Les yeux bleus de la guerrière s'assombrirent de désir à la vue des rondeurs douces et pleines qui s'échappaient du vêtement du barde pour s'offrir à son regard. Xena tourna son attention sur le dos de ses cartes et se concentra à les battre pendant que son esprit continuait d'imaginer la sensation de sa bouche contre ces seins tout doux. Gabrielle nota avec un soupçon d'intérêt que sa meilleure amie mettait du temps à croiser son regard ou à la regarder. Plusieurs questions se formèrent dans son esprit.

La tête de Xena ne se releva à aucun moment lorsqu'elle regarda ses cartes. Elle en rejeta deux et en récupéra deux autres. Une paire, une main sans intérêt. Comme elle s'y attendait, elle perdit contre les paires de Marteaux et de Haches de Gabrielle. Elle se redressa brusquement et ôta ses cuirs, restant simplement en petite culotte. A travers ses paupières baissées, Gabrielle regarda fixement les seins pleins, les tétons sombres qui se dressaient, durcissant sous l'effet de la brise qui soufflait dans la caverne. Inconsciemment, elle se lécha les lèvres. Doucement, Xena releva le tête pour capter le regard de Gabrielle. L'expression du visage de sa blonde compagne apporta la réponse à au moins une question, mais en déclencha encore plus. "Euh," la bouche de Xena semblait assez sèche sur le moment. "Tu vas distribuer ?"

"Quoi ?", dit-elle en relevant rapidement la tête. "Oh ouais, hé hé." L'esprit ailleurs, elle commença à distribuer les cartes, ne s'arrêtant qu'au moment où elle réalisa qu'elles avaient toutes deux plus de cinq cartes. Gabrielle sourit d'un air penaud et rassembla les cartes pour redistribuer. Ce manque de concentration ne fut pas manqué par la guerrière qui arrêta d'essayer de garder ses pensées sous contrôle. Elle paya plus attention aux actions de Gabrielle, se demandant simplement à quelle sorte de jeu elles étaient en train de jouer.

"Trois Marteaux et deux Haches !" triompha Gabrielle. Son sourire s'estompa à la vue du grand sourire sur le visage de la guerrière.  
"Je crois que quatre Massues battent une pleine Taverne.", dit Xena en plaçant ses cartes sur celles du barde d'un geste victorieux. "C'est à toi de perdre quelque chose.", elle se recula et regarda Gabrielle se lever et retirer sa ceinture en cuir, la plaçant par terre à côté d'elle tout en maintenant sa jupe pour se rasseoir. "Hey, les ceintures ne comptent pas.", protesta la guerrière.

"Les ceintures comptent.", affirma le barde en distribuant les cartes. "De toutes façons, tu vas certainement gagner, alors arrête de pinailler.", dit-elle sans quitter du regard ses cartes. Xena sourit à la pensée plus qu'alléchante de gagner et retourna son attention à l'autre jeu qu'elles étaient en train de jouer.

"Trois Marteaux.", dit la guerrière, sa poitrine se soulevant rapidement quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas décoller ses yeux de la poitrine de Gabrielle. Le visage du barde était collé à ses cartes, une pleine Taverne, et les implications de cette main.  
"Une pleine Taverne.", dit-elle, la voix à peine plus qu'un murmure. Gabrielle étendit le bras et attrapa l'outre d'eau, la torsion de son corps exposant encore plus ses seins à la guerrière qui combattait violemment l'urgence de prendre le barde dans ses bras et de lui faire l'amour.  
"Hein, quoi ?", dit Xena, réalisant tout-à-coup qu'elle ne savait pas qui avait gagné la partie.  
"J'ai dit que j'avais une pleine Taverne.", répéta Gabrielle alors qu'une autre question trouvait sa réponse.  
"Oh... euh...alors, je crois que ça veut dire que j'ai perdu, hein ?", répondit Xena en se levant. Elle baissa sa culotte, en notant l'humidité sur l'entrejambe et entre ses propres jambes. Elle se rassit les jambes croisées, les mains reposant sur ses genoux. La guerrière suivit les yeux de Gabrielle descendre vers ses boucles sombres avant de revenir sur la pile de cartes éparpillées devant elle. Sans un mot, la blonde battit et distribua une autre partie.

"Gabrielle, tu as gagné. Je suis nue. Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer si je perds ?", tout en posant la question, l'esprit de Xena se remplit de possibilités.  
"Je trouverai bien quelque chose. Je ne suis pas encore prête à arrêter.", répliqua le barde. Les deux femmes notèrent le sous-entendu de ces paroles.

"Trois Haches.", dit Gabrielle en posant ses cartes. Xena regarda les siennes, une pleine Taverne. Un million de pensée, y compris la peur, se bousculèrent dans son esprit quand elle replia ses cartes et les posa face contre terre.  
"Je ne peux pas battre ça.", dit-elle doucement, ne lâchant pas des yeux les yeux verts de sa compagne. Elle s'assit tranquillement et attendit que Gabrielle parle.

"Bon, je veux dire... euh.. voyons... et si tu faisais quelque chose que tu ne fais pas d'habitude ?, dit nerveusement le barde.  
"Comme quoi, Gabrielle ?"  
"Euh... Comme quoi... mmmh... et si tu me faisais un câlin ? Tu ne le fais pas très souvent."  
"Tu veux que je te fasse un câlin ?" Deux cœurs battirent avec peine à la pensée de leurs corps en contact. Xena s'approcha en rampant et s'agenouilla près d'elle. Le temps s'arrêta lorsqu'elles drapèrent leurs bras autour de l'autre en rapprochant leurs corps. La chaleur de la peau de Gabrielle brûlait les sens de Xena, tout comme le souffle chaud du barde si proche de ses seins causait une vague de chaleur humide se former entre ses jambes. Doucement, leurs bras commencèrent à caresser le dos de l'autre alors qu'elles se perdaient dans les merveilleuses sensations. Ce ne fut qu'au moment où elles réalisèrent le temps qu'elles venaient de passer à se tenir l'une l'autre, qu'elles se séparèrent, la guerrière retournant de son côté de la pile de cartes. Les mains tremblant toujours un peu, elle battit et distribua les cartes, défiant le barde de continuer le jeu. Gabrielle avala sa salive et regarda Xena, la défiant de croiser son regard.

"Prête ?"

Pas vraiment certaine de savoir répondre à la question, Xena opina de la tête plusieurs fois et distribua les cartes. Elle sourit quand le résultat final la laissa avec quatre Marteaux. Son ventre se serra au moment où elle vit Gabrielle le sourire aux lèvres poser quatre Haches sur ses cartes. " On dirait que tu as encore perdu, mon amie guerrière." Son sourire mourut quand le barde réalisa qu'elle allait devoir à nouveau choisir une action adéquate pour Xena. "Euh... et maintenant ?"

"Je crois que la prochaine action sera le baiser, Gabrielle., dit doucement la guerrière en se rapprochant. Son souffle frôla l'oreille du barde. "Es-tu prête pour cela, Gabrielle ?"

Le barde frémit visiblement, les yeux toujours fixés sur ses cartes gagnantes. Les mains de Xena touchèrent ses épaules et la tourna vers elle. Les yeux verts flottèrent pour se perdre dans la tourmente de bleu quand la guerrière abaissa ses lèvres toujours aussi doucement. Une douce chaleur rencontra une autre douce chaleur lorsque leurs bouches se touchèrent. Xena tint sa passion en échec, se reculant après un temps amical et respectueux. Plusieurs battements de cœur plus tard, Gabrielle ouvrit les yeux pour voir la guerrière assise de l'autre côté, cartes en main.

Elle s'approcha de Xena et lui enleva les cartes de la main. "Assez joué.", dit doucement Gabrielle en se levant et en laissant tomber sa jupe au sol. Ses mains atteignirent sa culotte et rencontrèrent les longs doigts de la guerrière.  
"Laisse-moi faire.", dit-elle d'une voix enrouée. Le bout de ses doigts se recroquevillèrent autour du fin matériel et le firent glisser vers le bas. Des boucles blondes apparurent, humides de désir. Les jambes de Gabrielle tremblèrent légèrement quand les lèvres de Xena frôlèrent les muscles tendus de ses cuisses. Elle posa les mains sur les épaules de la guerrière et fit un pas pour sortir de sa culotte. Les mains de Xena glissèrent sur ses hanches et la firent descendre pour l'asseoir à califourchon sur ses genoux. Gabrielle étendit la main pour la poser sur la joue de la guerrière, traçant du bout des doigts les traits fins. Le silence s'éternisa quand les deux femmes prirent conscience des récents événements et de leurs ramifications.

"Je t'aime.", murmura Gabrielle lorsque ses lèvres touchèrent celles de la guerrière. Cette fois-ci, Xena refusa de se retenir, dardant sa langue pour effleurer les lèvres du barde, provoquant un gémissement avant que Gabrielle n'ouvre la bouche pour accepter le muscle exigeant. Avec une gentillesse qui surprit le barde, Xena l'embrassa profondément et passionnément, désir et passion mêlés à son profond amour.

Les mains de Gabrielle allèrent caresser les épaules alors que les bras de la guerrière se drapaient d'eux-mêmes autour du barde empressé. Leurs seins se rencontrèrent quand leurs langues entamèrent leur danse d'amour, leurs bouches se caressant tendrement. Xena gémit en sentant la chaleur mouillée se presser contre son ventre, juste au-dessus de sa propre toison. Elle plaça une série de doux baisers le long de la mâchoire du barde avant de prendre un lobe d'oreille dans sa bouche et de le sucer doucement. De petits cris de plaisir s'échappèrent des lèvres de Gabrielle lorsque ses doigts se mêlèrent aux cheveux corbeau de la guerrière. Xena descendit sa bouche, embrassant avec douceur et goûtant la gorge offerte avant de se reculer et de regarder dans les yeux verts assombris par la passion.

"Je t'aime, Gabrielle.", dit-elle de tout son cœur en allongeant le barde sur le dos, ses seins exposés à sa vue. La lumière des flammes dansait sur son sein gauche, invitant la guerrière à récolter le trésor si proche de sa bouche. Xena posa sa main droite sur le sein du barde. Le téton durcit sous sa paume lorsqu'elle le pressa doucement. Les deux femmes fermèrent les yeux sous la sensation. Bougeant sa main, Xena approcha ses lèvres du téton maintenant durci et l'embrassa. Gabrielle prit une profonde inspiration et pressant la tête de la guerrière de ses mains, elle l'encouragea à poursuivre ses explorations. Elle haleta quand elle sentit la langue de Xena caresser sa chair dressée, cette sensation trouvant un écho dans ses reins.

"Xena...", gémit-elle quand la pression s'accrût. Le corps de Gabrielle brûlait sous le coups des émotions que la guerrière continuait à causer, se laissant emporter par les vagues du glorieux plaisir qui la traversait. La bouche et la langue de Xena tracèrent une ligne de feu vers son sein droit, lui prodiguant les mêmes attentions. Gabrielle n'avait plus de contrôle sur son corps, elle se tordait sous la bouche chaude de la guerrière. Les doux gémissements qui s'échappaient de ses lèvres ne servaient qu'à encourager Xena à la posséder. Ses doigts se fermaient et se refermaient dans les cheveux corbeau lorsqu'elle rendit les armes sous les administrations de la guerrière.

Xena se mit sur ses pieds, soulevant le barde avec aise et se dirigea vers leurs couvertures. Avec le plus gentil des mouvements, elle déposa son amante sur la couche et réclama sa bouche en s'étendant près d'elle. La main de la guerrière continuait ses assauts sur les sens du barde en manipulant son téton. Le bassin de Gabrielle bougeait de lui-même, priant silencieusement Xena de l'emmener par son amour aux Champs Elysées. Le bras musclé de la guerrière se glissa entre les jambes du barde et se pressa contre son sexe, faisant crier Gabrielle qui griffa de ses ongles le dos de Xena. Avec une infinie lenteur, la femme de haute taille glissa son doigt entre les replis de son sexe et fut immédiatement trempée par l'essence d'amour du barde. Xena ferma les yeux à cette sensation exquise.

Elle remonta son doigt, effleurant légèrement le petit bouquet de nerfs. Gabrielle cria et pressa Xena contre elle, couvrant sa bouche de baisers. La guerrière bougea ses doigts d'avant en arrière dans un rythme de plus en plus rapide, laissant le balancement des hanches du barde conduire le tempo. Elle abaissa sa bouche pour sucer gentiment la gorge de Gabrielle au moment où elle glissa profondément un long doigt dans son tunnel chaud. Le barde cambra ses hanches et sa tête se jeta en arrière, toute pensée cohérente envolée alors qu'elle réagissait aveuglément au contact de Xena, son bassin battant la mesure, de plus en plus vite au fur et à mesure qu'elle atteignait le sommet.

Xena glissa un autre doigt à l'intérieur d'elle, caressant son endroit spécial alors que des couleurs dansaient derrière les paupières serrées du barde. Ses cris n'arrêtaient plus, les échos renvoyés par les murs remplissant la caverne. Les muscles de l'avant-bras de la guerrière se contractaient et se relâchaient alors qu'elle faisait entrer et ressortir ses doigts, rendant poussée pour poussée. Les bras de Gabrielle se drapèrent autour du cou de la guerrière et la maintint serrée lorsque les battements de son propre sang remplirent ses oreilles et qu'elle se figea autour des doigts de Xena. En criant une dernière fois le nom de son amante, Gabrielle atteignit le firmament et glissa sur les glorieuses vagues du plaisir. Xena resta avec elle, faisant durer le plaisir le plus longtemps possible avant de recoucher la jeune femme épuisée contre les couvertures et de retirer ses doigts.

De longs moments passèrent avent que les yeux verts ne s'ouvrent et se fixent sur les chauds yeux bleus. " Je n'ai jamais...", elle perdit le fil de sa pensée quand la main de Xena bougea à nouveau, effleurant cette fois son bouton sensible. "Xena... qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce que tu me fais ?", ses yeux se fermèrent lorsque le contact lui fit chevaucher une nouvelle vague.

"Décontracte-toi et profites-en.", murmura la guerrière avant de descendre son corps le long de celui du barde. Ses lèvres s'approchèrent de la douce toison blonde. Avec une grâce féline, elle écarta les cuisses toutes prêtes de Gabrielle et s'y installa. Un profond gémissement s'échappa des lèvres de Xena lorsqu'elle goûta pour la première fois son barde. Elle prit son temps pour explorer et goûter son barde bien aimé. Gabrielle se tordait et plaquait ses hanches contre elle. La langue de Xena s'agitait, glissait de haut en bas alors qu'elle lapait son essence coulant librement. Les cris de plaisir de Gabrielle chantaient à ses oreilles, les remplissant de sons si doux que la guerrière aurait pu jurer ne jamais rien avoir entendu d'aussi beau. Elle sentit les pulsations de son propre sexe criant son besoin quand le corps de Gabrielle se tendit et que la pression des doigts du barde sur sa tête augmenta.

"Oh, par les dieux... Xena... J'ai besoin...", elle ne pouvait décrire le besoin qu'elle ressentait mais son amante sut instinctivement quoi faire. Utilisant son pouce pour écarter les replis de son sexe, Xena referma ses lèvres autour de son onctueux bouquet de nerfs et le caressa fermement de sa langue. Le corps de Gabrielle trembla alors que des larmes coulaient le long de son visage, les yeux fermés, au moment où son corps explosa d'extase. Xena attrapa ses hanches et la maintint, faisant tout en son pouvoir pour boire la moindre goutte qui sortait du corps de Gabrielle. Ce ne fut qu'après l'avoir sentie sans énergie que Xena arrêta ses mouvements et remonta se coucher le long de sa bien-aimée.

"On devrait peut-être jouer aux cartes plus souvent." railla Xena en déposant un baiser sur le nez de Gabrielle. Les yeux verts s'ouvrirent et se fixèrent sur le visage de la guerrière alors qu'un gentil sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.  
"J'aime bien cette idée.", murmura-t-elle en repoussant au sol Xena pour un autre baiser. Aucune des deux ne remarqua que la pluie avait cessé depuis longtemps et elles s'en moquaient bien.

FIN

-


End file.
